


My Pleasure

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post series fic, Tommy surprises Barbara
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	My Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

“Fifteen minutes to freshen up and then I’ll meet you in the bar. I’m buying.”

“If it’s all the same to you Sir, I’m going to pass tonight.”

“Turning down a free meal; are you feeling okay?”

“No, not really.”

“I thought as much, you’ve been subdued all day.”

“Yeah, sorry about that.”

“Anything I can do to help?”

She grimaced, “nah, I’m just going to have a shower and go to bed. I’m sure I’ll feel better in the morning, I usually do.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight Barbara.”

“Goodnight Sir.”

~*~

I was just about to climb under the covers when there was a knock on the door. Muttering under my breath I crossed the room and opened it.

“Sir?”

Tommy was standing there, and in his hands was a hot water bottle and a family size bar of my favourite chocolate.

“Care package?”

“How did… no, on second thoughts, don’t tell me.”

“I didn’t grow up in a monastery, plus I’ve had girlfriends and a wife.” He placed the items in my hands. “Goodnight Barbara, I’ll see you at breakfast.”

“I… thank you.” I was sure I was blushing.

“My pleasure.” With a smile, he was gone.


End file.
